Studying History
by HikariNamikaze
Summary: Alfred wanted to get advice on how to start a relationship with a certain stuffy Englishman. Since Spain had slammed the door  cheerfully  in his face at the mention of the Englishman's name, he went to France... WARNING: Language and sexual refrences
1. A Wish

**Studying History**

_**Chapter 1: A Wish**_

"You do not know mon Angleterre."

Blue eyes widened incredulously behind his glasses. "What makes you say that? I totally know him!"

The other man shook his head. "Non, you don't. You know next to nothing of his past before he met you, and that history is longer than the one you know."

"JUST BECAUSE I'M YOUNG DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T KNOW HIM!"

And with that the young man stormed out of the restaurant, leaving the other to pay the bill.

**Earlier that night…**

"Mon cher, how well do you know mon Angleterre?"

Alfred looked up at his drinking partner and answered, "We haven't had sex, Francis. I'm trying to tell you I need help getting any kind of relationship with him."

The Frenchman across the table rolled his eyes. "For once, Amérique, I was not making an innuendo. I honestly want to know what you know about him, mon ami."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I've known him since the 17th century. Why do you ask?"

Francis rested his stubbly chin thoughtfully in hand. "What do you know of him before you met?"

"He was a pirate!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oui, oui, and?"

The American looked puzzled. "And?"

"Anything else?"

"Shakespeare? Unlike what he thinks, I do read the guy. I've made his plays into movies, too!"

"Continuez…"

"Henry VII! I just made a TV series about him! It was awesome! Did you guys really make and break that many treaties between you two and Spain?"

A knowing look was beginning to show on France's face. "Puits, those were années dangereux. A nation's word could not always be taken at face value."

"Ummm… OH! Richard the Lionheart! That is a super heroic name! I bet he was awesome!"

"Now you sound like Gilbert," Francis muttered to himself, and then added louder, "What do you know about him?"

Alfred frowned. "Ummm, not much more than the name."

"Do you remember his connection to me?"

"Did he pillage and sack your countryside or something like that?"

"Non, non, he did not. However, he and his family, well… non. I will not tell you."

Alfred pouted. "Why? I wanna know!"

"Despite being a Duke of Aquitaine, he was not my boss. That was Phillip II." Alfred looked downcast, but he didn't ask again. "Besides, I have something more important to tell you."

Alfred looked up, suddenly very interested again. "What? What is it?"

"You do not know mon Angleterre."

Blue eyes widened incredulously behind his glasses. "What makes you say that? I totally know him!"

The other man shook his head. "Non, you don't. You know next to nothing of his past before he met you, and that history is longer than the one you know."

"JUST BECAUSE I'M YOUNG DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T KNOW HIM!"

And with that the young man stormed out of the restaurant, leaving the other to pay the bill.

Alfred stomped around the streets of Paris. He was pissed off and had just lost his temper, something he was trying to work on with his therapist. Recently his temper had gotten a lot worse. So, in order to calm down, he decided to do what Dr. Medeiros suggested, and list reasons.

1. France claimed he didn't know England.  
(But what did that guy know?)

2. He claimed it was because of the age gap between the two.  
(Iggy was right to call him a frog!)

3. France just annoyed him!  
(Yes, that counts as a reason.)

4. He was probably right.  
(…Shut up…)

"FUCK YOU, WORLD!" he screamed, startling a couple making out nearby. The guy gave him a dirty look, but Alfred just gave him the finger and kept on walking.

He needed to learn about Arthur's past, and it was the kind of past that a history book would only get him so far. But it was still a start, so he stopped in a book store. This was followed by more swearing as the American realized that the only history books were in French.

This pattern repeated itself a couple of times before he finally found a bookstore that had an English history book _in ENGLISH! _After buying it, Al rushed back to his hotel room to read the book.

A couple of hours later, Alfred realized he was getting nowhere with the book, he had only read one chapter, and he could not remember what he had read. What he needed was a short cut, something quick like…

As soon as the thought became a solid plan, Alfred was streaking out of the hotel, and the country, toward an unsuspecting nation for help.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, here's my first multi-chapter fanfic! Please R&R! And can you guess who he's going to visit? Well, there was a more obvious cliff-hanger that gave it away, which you will receive as a reward if you message me with the correct pop culture references from this chapter!

Sorry it's so short, but I needed a good catcher, and I couldn't find a way of putting more in without hunting down an English history book.

Also, Richard I of England, or Richard the Lionheart, is an interesting, and awesome!, historical figure. You also get the reward if you can guess how Alfred heard about him.

**Translations(I never took French so they might suck!):  
**mon Angleterre- my England  
non- no  
oui- yes  
mon cher- my dear (I think...)  
Amérique- America  
Continuez- continue  
années dangereux- dangerous times(years, technically)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. That honor belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. I also do not own the nations above. Nor do I own any of the "subtly" referenced books/movies/TV shows/music.

Toodles!  
-Hikari


	2. A Request

**Studying History**

_**Chapter 2: A Request**_

What he needed was a short cut, something quick like…

"LIKE MAGIC!" He yelled, jumping up off the bed. He may have laughed about his beliefs to Arthur's face, but a small part of his still believed. That part had only gotten bigger when Arthur's latest big fantasy series was given to him. And if he ever needed that part, it was now.

There was just one problem. He couldn't do magic, and he dare not ask Arthur for help with this. For a moment he was stuck, before he remembered that Arthur wasn't the only magic user among the nations. There was another he could ask. And without a moment to lose, he got in his car, laughing. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. It was pure genius!

_And before you get your panties in a wad,_ he commented to the voice that had been bothering him for a while, _No I can't just ask Arthur.__If I asked him about his history before he met me he'd probably just laugh in my face._

So, here he was, driving toward a nation he had hardly every talked to at meetings, and never out of work.

_Hey, smart-ass, what makes you think he will help you? As you just noted, you barely even talk to the guy when you have to!_

Alfred massaged his temples. Ever since the Civil War, this Southern voice had been pestering him. Even after she lost the damn war, the Confederacy refused to let up. _Why won't you just go away!_

_Save your Confederate dollars, boys, 'cause the South will rise again!_ The snarky voice retorted.

"No it WON'T!" Alfred shouted, his hands slamming the wheel. His head quickly followed as he realized he had just spoken aloud to a voice in his head. "Damn it!" The voice snickered, but was otherwise silent. The nation(s) spent the rest of the drive in (shared) silence.

When he arrived at the nation's door, Alfred was shivering. Why did he have to live in a place that was so cold? His teeth chattering, he rang the door bell.

After standing outside for a couple of minutes, Alfred began to get nervous. Was this his house? It was the right country and he believed that Lukas Bondevik was his human name. Was the other nation even home? If so, is he asleep? If not, why won't he ANSWER THE G-D DAMN… oh. The door was opened.

In the door way stood a man with short, light blond hair tucked under a navy blue sailor cap and pinned on one side with a Nordic cross. One little curl floated independently away from his head. His indigo eyes were impassive as they viewed the shivering nation on the door step. Without a word, he beckoned Alfred inside.

Once out of the freezing cold, the American's trademark grin spread back over his face. "Hey, Norway! I need to talk to you!"

The Nordic nation rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. Of course the other needed to talk to him, or else he would not be here. "Sit." He said as he gestured at the couch.

Alfred sat, his feet tapping on the floor. At the Norwegian's glance, he stilled them. Lukas sat across from him in a comfy looking chair. "Well?"

Realizing it would be better if he just got straight to the point he blurted out. "I want to meet the England from before I met him."

A raised eyebrow made Alfred shift uncomfortably. "How do you expect me to help you with that? Time-travel is impossible."

Surprised at the long sentence, Alfred took a moment to answer. "I know that. Iggy explained that to me after one of his really cool shows came over to me and I wanted to try it out."

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

"Do you have a spell that can make him turn back into his past self?"

"Yes."

"Then, that'll work!"

"Why?"

Alfred's face fell. "You mean why should you do it? I know we don't really talk, but I really need your help and…"

Lukas interrupted, "No, why do you want me to do this?"

"Oh! Um, well, I realized that I really don't know Iggy as well as I claim to, and I'd really like to."

"Why?"

Alfred turned red. "Um… well… you see…"

A finger was pressed to his lips as he looked up into the understanding rare smile on the other nation's face. Lukas stood. "Come with me."

"Do you have something of his?"

The question startled Alfred, who had been told to sit in his chair and not speak or move. After a quick nod from the other nation allowing him to speak, Alfred answered, "It's in my car. Can I go get it?"

Lukas nodded as he continued his preparations. Alfred ran out to his car and riffled through his glove case before finding the tie in there. Arthur had left it behind at the last meeting. It had been in Egypt, so the Englishman had not been the only one removing his tie, but only Alfred had noticed when he left it behind. He hurried back to the basement where Lukas was.

"Will this work?" he asked, offering the other nation the tie.

Lukas nodded and gestured for the American to return to his seat. Alfred did so silently, and resumed watching the Norwegian work.

It didn't take long for Norway to finish drawing the chalk circle and place all the necessary items in the correct place. He then stood in the castor's circle and opened his book. With a deep breath, He began the incantation:

"**Odin, grant mig den kraft!  
**_Odin, grant me the power!  
_**Vend tilbake de hender av tid!  
**_Turn back the hands of time!  
_**La det når var bli så igjen!  
**_Let what once was become so again!  
_**Begynn fire århundrer siden!  
**_Begin four centuries ago!  
_**En for en dag!  
**_One for one day!__  
_**På Storbritannia!**"  
_Upon Britain!_

There was a great flash of light as the room seemed to be turned upside down. Alfred let out a manly yell (see- shriek) as his chair toppled over backwards from the force of the "explosion".

Norway glanced his way. Alfred hadn't known a _glance _could be condescending before that moment. He honestly didn't think that anyone other than Norway could pull it off, though.

"Did it work?"

Lukas nodded.

"Can I help you clean up?"

He shook his head while making a shooing motion with his hands.

"Ah, okay, well, um, bye then!"

Norway nodded and waved.

Alfred paused at the door and turned back, grinning. "Oh, and thanks for helping me out!"

Allowing a small smile to cross his lips, Lukas replied, "Du er velkommen, Amerika helten."

Missing the subtle sarcasm, America continued to smile. "I have no idea what you just said, but see you at the next meeting."

Lukas nodded again and went back to his cleaning. A few seconds later he was interrupted by an awkward chuckle as the superpower sheepishly stuck his head back in the door.

"Ehehehe… I was wondering…"

Norway held out England's tie and America grabbed it.

"Thanks again, Norway!" he called back as he rushed out the door with the tie. He saw it was none the worse for the casting, except for a slight coating of chalk. He quickly shook it off and placed the tie back in the glove compartment before heading off to Arthur's home.

Back in the basement, Norway closed the spell book and finished up as quickly as he could, while still being thorough. He'd better get this all cleaned up before Mathias came over. The Dane never could resist poking fun at his "hocus-pocus" whenever he caught Lukas practicing magic.

In his haste, he missed the small footnote at the bottom of the spell in fine print:

**De forfattere av boken gir bare dette advarsel hvis du bruker denne visuelle: Den venn du vet nå kan ikke være den samme venn du vekke med denne visuelle. Han kan selv bli din fiende. Vokt eder!  
**_The writers of the book give just this warning if you use this spell: The friend you know now may not be the same friend you awaken with this spell. He may even be your enemy. Beware!_

Across the North Sea, a certain Englishman had a terrible sense of foreboding as he gazed at the fast approaching storm clouds. _Something bad is going to happen soon, and I have a sinking feeling it's going to happen to me._

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **This was a fun chapter to write. Poor Iggy! I snuck in a few more references, but yeah...  
Right, important stuff.  
1) Don't get used to quick updates. As I stated in my profile, I am a terrible procrastinator.  
2) Don't get angry if other fanfics, mostly one-shots, are published before I update this. My way of getting past writer's block on one story is to work on another.  
3) Unless Spain shows up, all my translations are from online translators. Do not kill me if they are terrible.  
On to the important stuff!

**Translations(Not provided in text) & Textual Notes:  
**Du er velkommen, Amerika helten- You're welcome, America the hero  
Odin- The ancient norse god of magic, among other things  
Storbritannia- Norwegian name for Great Britain  
Begin four centuries ago!- 2010- 400= 1610, a couple of years after the first English colony is set up in America. Norge is being nice and giving Al a familiar starting point.  
North Sea- The body of water that separates England and Norway (Apparently, Alfred plans to cross the water by car. I'm sure the Confederacy will have a few thing to say to him. :D )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. That honor belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. I also do not own the nations above. Nor do I own any of the "subtly" referenced books/movies/TV shows/music. While the Confederate States of America neither belong to me nor exist, the character is my own original creation. How she got into Alfred's head is another story that I probably won't write unless asked by more than 5 people. And maybe not even then. Depends on how I feel.

Toodles!  
-Hikari


End file.
